


only if for a night

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Servant, Role Reversal, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Arthur loses a bet to Gwaine and has to be Merlin's servant for a night.





	only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 18 "Role Reversal". 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Arthur asked, setting down a bowl of berries in front of Merlin.

Grinning, Merlin stretched out his feet along the table and leaned back. He gave an exaggerated yawn, “I’m so exhausted. Would you please feed them to me?” Arthur glared, watching as Merlin opened one eye and sighed. “I could call for Gwaine-“

Grumbling, Arthur picked up the blasted bowl and marched closer. The coarse cloth of Merlin’s tunic scratched at his skin irritatingly, making him wonder how Merlin wore these rags day in and day out. He picked up a berry and held it to Merlin’s lips, eyes caught on the way the soft, pink lips opened to accept the fruit.

Clearing his throat, Arthur muttered, “Careful now, sire. Wouldn’t want you to choke.”

The corner of Merlin’s lips turned up as he accepted another berry, the heat of his breath bringing a warmth to Arthur’s cheeks. Arthur picked up another berry, watching Merlin bite into it before it left his hand. It made quite a mess, juice splashing in Arthur’s palm and on his fingers. The next berry was a little sticky, Merlin’s tongue gracing his finger pad before the berry entered his mouth.

“You hate this,” Merlin mused, blue eyes opening with mirth as he met Arthur’s.

His lips were red, stained with juice. Arthur bet they’d taste sweet, plush and soft beneath his own. That graceful neck curved back to give Arthur a better angle to take control; and a blank canvas to mark and claim. His fingers would leave red stains along his skin, sticky and warm as he tasted that sweetness straight from Merlin’s tongue.

Heat stirred in his belly, his hands shaking with the urge to touch. He focused on Merlin’s words.

“A deal is a deal.”

Merlin arched in his chair, Arthur’s shirt sliding down his bare shoulder. He was so thin; so much smaller than Arthur. He would bend so beautifully beneath Arthur’s hands. Eager to please only when he knew the reward was worth it. He’d look so beautiful spread out on Arthur’s bedclothes.

But that wasn’t part of the arrangement.

“One night. Then you can go back to being a royal prat,” Merlin said and bless him, he actually sounded sympathetic. Even knowing full and well, had Gwaine lost the bet, Arthur would be lording it over him.

Arthur picked up another berry and pressed it to Merlin’s lips, watching his mouth open, clearly affronted. He glared at Arthur as he chewed, cheeks flushed in the light from the fire. Merlin’s tongue slid over his fingers deliberately on the next one, the sensation making Arthur’s breath catch, heart pounding as Merlin’s eyes widened.

“Just surprised me. Is all,” Arthur rasped.

Merlin nodded, “’Course,” his eyes wide and dark as they held Arthur’s.

Arthur was almost scared to feed him the next one. Merlin took it easily, chewing slowly, a drop escaping and sliding from the corner of his mouth. Arthur watched it stain his pale skin, shimmering in the firelight. His breath quickened, mouth watering as he forced himself to return to the bowl. Only two left over. He could finish this, clean up the table and then he’d be home free.

The next berry makes an even bigger mess than the former, his fingers stained with the juice. Merlin’s tongue touches them briefly, eyes falling shut briefly in pleasure, his hand on Arthur’s wrist. Arthur stared, powerless as Merlin sucked his index finger inside the wet heat of his mouth, lapping at the sticky sweetness of his digit. Arthur’s cock pressed insistently at the fastenings of his trousers, body tensing with the finely-honed control that only came from being near Merlin day in and day out.

Merlin’s eyes cut to his, dark and hungry as his tongue curled around the digit he’d claimed.

The last berry rolls underneath the table, the bowl cracking on the stone floor as their mouths crashed together. Merlin groaned, rising up, the sweet and bitter taste of berries on their tongues. Arthur cupped his chin, holding him close as he slid his tongue along the messy trails of juice along Merlin’s throat, earning a breathy moan. He kneeled, unused to this position as he chased the bursts of flavor on his tongue. Merlin’s hands tightened in his hair, holding him close as he took Arthur between his thighs.

Nibbling and sucking along the graceful column of Merlin’s throat, Arthur found a spot behind Merlin’s ear that made his hips buck uselessly in the chair, a needy groan escaping.

“Arthur,” he panted, shuddering as Arthur slid his hands beneath the soft silk of the king’s nightshirt.

His fingers brushed hard nipples, thumbing them simply to earn another stifled moan. Taking merlin’s mouth once more, Arthur pulled at the hem of the shirt, careful to keep it from the mess of Merlin’s mouth. Merlin rose his hands above his head, joining their mouths once he was free. Arthur stood him up, untying his trousers and helping him step out of them.

Arthur gazed up at him from the floor, taking in the sleek lines of Merlin’s body, the glow of his pale skin in the firelight. The long length flushed and wet with arousal, curving up and thinner than Arthur’s. His mouth watered, hands settling on Merlin’s hips as he leaned in, his breath misting over the silky skin.

Merlin’s hands tightened on his shoulders, cheeks flushed. “You’ve never…” he trailed off, cheeks flushing darker.

Arthur held his gaze, reaching out to take hold of the base. “I know that. Isn’t that part of the game?” He lapped at the head, the burst of slightly bitter flavor barely noted with the taste of berries on his tongue.

Merlin shivered, a hand sliding into Arthur’s hair. “Gwaine didn’t bet you to suck my cock.”

Arthur slid his tongue along the underside, stroking Merlin firmly. “I know that.” He held Merlin’s gaze, swirling his tongue around the head, his words quiet. “He didn’t have to.”

He took the head in his mouth, focused on keeping his teeth out of the way. Merlin gasped, fingers tightening in Arthur’s hair as he shook. Arthur slowly took more of him, inch by inch, pulling up with wet sucks as he came up for air. He never quite made it all the way down: getting a little more than halfway before Merlin pulled hard on his hair and spilled down his throat.

Arthur swallowed, insides twisting in pleasure as he watched Merlin’s stomach tighten and flex, his nipples hard in the low light. He pulled off with a soft pop, standing on unsteady legs.

Merlin watched dazedly as Arthur strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out a silk nightshirt. He dressed Merlin in it brusquely, a warm flush of pride settling over him as he watched Merlin struggle, sated and lazy. He pulled back the bedclothes and helped Merlin inside, tucking him in and blowing out the candles.

“Arthur?” Merlin called back. Arthur turned to him, watching him rub at his eyes and rest his cheek on the pillows. As tall as he was, he was drowning in the large bed. “You know, you can… er,  _ take care of things _ here. I don’t mind.”

“You’re the king, Merlin.”

“No, m’not.”

“Tonight, you are,” Arthur said fondly.

“Well, what I say goes, right?” Merlin asked, sitting up sluggishly.

Arthur moved in a little closer, the slow thrumming heat leaving him a little light headed. “I suppose so. Sire,” he added as an afterthought.

Merlin smiled, cocking his head to the side. “Then I say you stay here. With me.”

Arthur swallowed, moving in closer. He stopped beside the bed, gazing down at Merlin. “That’s the difference between you and I, Merlin. I abide by the proper etiquette.”

Brow furrowing, Merlin asked, “Which is…?”

“Servants don’t sleep in the royal chambers.”

“Masters don’t suck their servants’ cocks,” he said plainly.

“Tonight, I’m not the master.”

“And tonight, I’m not a servant.” He preened, his eyes bright in the low light. Arthur felt that annoying fondness set in once more. “I’m the king.”

Arthur held his gaze, stomach twisting in anticipation. He complied, climbing into bed beside Merlin and sliding closer to the center. It was warm here, and not from the warm stones he’d placed under the mattress earlier. It was all Merlin. Merlin’s soft skin and his long, wiry limbs. He eyed Arthur for a moment, kissing him briefly before reaching for his tunic. He pulled it over Arthur’s head briskly, starting on the fastening to his pants and tossing them to the floor.

Then he nosed into Arthur’s throat, his breath hot and wet as he took hold of Arthur and stroked him firmly. Arthur’s eyes fell shut, lost in the scent of Merlin’s sweat and the sweet, tartness of the berries. It was over embarrassingly fast; he spilled with breathy gasps, his hands clenched in the sheets and Merlin’s lips at his pulse point. He worked Arthur through it, clever twists to milk every last drop.

Arthur was thankful to be in a bed, his legs weak as he shuddered and came down. Merlin pulled his hand up, the light sheen of Arthur’s release on his hand. He lapped at it curiously, earning a weak twitch from Arthur’s cock as he watched. Arthur handed him the tunic to clean the rest of it off, smiling when Merlin realized it was his own shirt.

“I ought to make you wash that,” Merlin muttered, turning over to glare at Arthur. In between sleepy yawns, it’d lost its heat.

“One night and one night only,” Arthur replied, giving in and pulling Merlin closer.

“We can make this a regular arrangement. I like being king,” Merlin whispered, sighing when Arthur’s fingers carded through his hair. Arthur’s stomach twisted in pleasure, even as he noted this couldn’t be a regular occurrence.

“You like it now. It isn’t all people waiting on you hand and foot.” At Merlin’s silence, he sighed, “Okay, there is quite a bit of that but there’s a lot more to the regency than that. I have to lead. People are counting on me. I have to make decisions you couldn’t possibly imagine that could have consequences I can’t even measure. It’s a lot of pressure.”

_ I can’t be the kind of person I want to be. I can’t have the kind of life I want or be with the people I want. My entire future was decided for me before I even had a name. _

“Honestly, Merlin… sometimes I wish my life was more like yours.” Silence, save for the crackling of the fire. Arthur pulled back, staring at the nest of Merlin’s hair on his chest.

Then, a soft snore.

Sighing, Arthur, stroked his back and rest his chin on the top of Merlin’s head. Perhaps he would clean in the morning. If only to pretend this would last more than one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
